


The Real Gou

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Warning for Major Character Death</p><p>A game changing discovery mid battle. Just who is the one called Shijima Gou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Gou

The world glitches and Gou feels his stomach drop. The look on Kiriko's face is a look he's seen once in his life. Twice. The day their parents had died. Shinnosuke's face matches, and he feels his sense of reality drown in the tears he's never wanted on his sister's face.

Sure he was injured badly, but that didn't mean he wa dead. Was he dying and was this just a second hand experience? Was this what death was like?

His sight drifts to his hands. These aren't his. These are...His eyes widen and his voice screams out in confusion, a sound that echoes of a soul lost that might not have ever been his. 

With hesitation, as if his hands was weighed in the doubt and fear that covered him, his finger tips draped over the number on his chest.

"You're a roidmude." Chase had said what no one had dared to say. It made it worse that it was him of all people. The man he'd hated simply because he was a roidmude. The Rider crosser wasn't the only thing that connected them. They were both...

Kiriko's expression breaks him the most. Chase was different.y He'd always been a roidmude. but he...She'd had a brother. He knew it. He knew that his existence signaled something was wrong. 

She would have hope for Chase. The man he'd hated. The man he'd feared would replace him.

_But there would be no hope for him. And his...fears...they would become reality._

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Kiriko yells out and her words rip through whatever these monsters call a heart. He falls to his knees as she raises her gun to him. "WHERE IS GOU?"

Too shocked by everything, Shinnosuke looks as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs. His eyes drift to Kiriko and to Gou. This was the only Gou he'd known. This man was...could never be an impostor. But Gou was the only family Kiriko had left. 

"Kiriko." Belt-san starts and the whole scene seems to be jumpstarted by his deepy voice that holds far too many secrets for anyone in this room. "Please calm down-"

The gun drops to the floor. Kiriko falls to her knees. "You knew." She says slowly. Closing her eyes, she tries to imagine her baby brother. His laugh and the way he'd be the joy of her life. Sure he was a brat, but he was hers. "You knew and you were never going to tell me."

' _Protect your little brother, Kiriko. He needs you.'_

_'You can't tell me what to do! I'M 18. I NEED TO BECOME AN ADULT WITHOUT YOU BABYING ME.'_

Failed. She'd failed. The only thing she had left. Her reason for fighting. "He's gone." She whispers staring at the ground. She wants to cry harder but all the life has left her body with this news. She cannot scream because she can't even begin to think of what is happening.

"You will be reset." Chase says and this scene makes her hate everything. Her brother was dead and the man she'd loved had been brainwashed and was going to wipe out the only essence of him she had. Everything in the world was slipping through her fingers.

Just like when she couldn't handle the Drive belt.

Looking up, she expects Gou...no the roidmude to defend himself. But he doesn't. He won't even look up to meet her eyes. The truth of the situation is too heavy for him to raise his eyes to face the facts. The break gun was aimed at him.

"Aren't you going to..." And she finds herself on her feet faster than she can even process what her body is doing. Her arms grab Chasers arm. "Please!" She screams out. "You have to remember. Who you really are. You saved me. You saved everyone."

_The last person allowed to kill this...._

_Chase was not allowed to._

"Why are you protecting me?" He yells out. The voice that isn't his echoes back to him. She was so naive. "Humans and Roidmude can't coexist, Kiriko! I won't ever be your brother..."

"You knew where our parents grave was. You remember things only Gou would know..." Was she desperate to not be left alone? Everyone she cared for...had been taken from her. Been repalced. Had never been what she thought he was.

"Roidmude or not..." Kiriko found tears following from her eyes again. Not of sadness but of a strange sort of acceptance. "You've both...care for me. Protected me."

"Let go of me." Chase grit out, but his words were shakey and he could barely think through the pain in his head.

The blast left his gun and Gou...closed his eyes accepting it.

"Kiriko!" He yelled at before the blast. "Gou loved you! He was never mad at you. I can remember his last thoughts. He...wanted to apologize for running away. Wanted to tell you that he loved you more than anything!"

"GOU. MOVE! Shinnosuke, DON'T LET HIM!" She screamed out, but Shinnosuke couldn't move in front of the blast quick enough. Gou couldn't move out of the way quicky enough.

And in a blast, the last of her family had been taken away from her....again.


End file.
